You're Never Alone
by vixon l
Summary: dejiko is a failure, or so she thinks. her job, her friends...everything is falling apart. until she meets a certain blue devil. a very mean, very foul tempered devil that feeds off of emotions. can she teach him the value of friendship...and love?
1. lonliness can be lonley

vixon: "this is a panyo panyo Di Gi charat fanfic. Even though I haven't ever seen the series, my little cousin gave me a heads-up on the characters and I fell instantly in love with the digi devil, but I cant remember what his actual name is so im gonna call him devi. . What inspired me to make this fic is a funky dream I had after watching magical play with Dillon. And then I made up the second half of the story while on the school bus. So here it is, a totally original digi charat fic.  
  
Summary: dejiko's life was a failure, or so she believed. Nothing seemed to be going right. Not her job, not her relationships, not even her dreams of stardom. All became depressing, a feeling she wasn't entirely used too. But her world begins to change once she meets a certain blue devil in the woods. A very foul, bad tempered devil that feeds off of emotions. devi spins a web of deceit to get what he wants.... sadly, he didn't anticipate his own emotions feeding into the equation. He is a renowned creature of all dejiko is opposite of, can he learn from her.... and can dejiko teach the ultimate lesson of life to one that has never felt before? Is it even possible for an emotionless digi to love?  
  
You're never alone  
  
ch1 "loneliness can be lonely"  
  
Tears fell from the tiny digi's eyes, she wiping them away before anyone else took notice of the glittering liquid. "Im sorry miss dejiko, your voice is just too scratchy. Come back when you find some REAL talent." the talent scout snorted, his foul temper one of the reasons dejiko felt so...judged by him, he waving her aside dismissively, barking out for the next person to climb on stage. dejiko dabbed away the remainder of her moist cheeks, sighing softly while collecting her things to leave. Another audition destroyed thanks to her nerves. At this rate, she would never get a break. No one would want a shaky voice in their show, not even her. The villagers never told dejiko stardom was going to be this hard, not so ruthless and cutthroat like this. That's why this shot-down hurt the most. Nothing but encouragement came from her friends, and she continuously let them down. Always having to make cancellation after cancellation to meet them, only to screw up in the end with nothing to show for it. It was a wonder she still had such loyal friends after this.  
  
The walk to the bus station proved tiresome, dejiko hanging her head solemnly. "So hungry." she mumbled, rechecking her purse the fifthteenth time to find only a single dime to shine in the moth filled wallet. Not even enough to by a packet of ketchup. 'I guess imp not cut out for this life style.' she inwardly tormented, scrunching her shoulders in the crowd of bustling people. No, she defiantly wasn't made for this kind of place. dejiko stood out like a sour thumb, in her country style attire and that sweet disposition. A good reason she was mugged the first day she arrived to nadia city. She stood by the bus stop, looking up and down the road for her transportation. Nothing appeared on its way, forcing a wide yawn to stretch her jaw. "If I go back to the apartment without rent, the landlord will defiantly throw me out on my patooki, leaving me with nothing. Just like where I started." the reality had weighed heavily on her softened heart, dejiko clasping one hand to her chest. 'That's what I am, a big fat nothing.' tears begged to fall again today, but dejiko sucked it up for now. Crying wasn't going to solve her problem, and neither was feeling sorry for herself. But what would she do? Where would she go after now?  
  
How could she explain to the folks back home she couldn't even get past a lousy audition without choking? And after all that money they had given up, just for her to come back with her tail between her legs. "Meek was right, I should've given up years ago on this pointless dream." dejiko shut her eyes distantly, tormenting herself further, 'and I can never show my face to charat village again. Im so...lost.' the groan of the bus snapped the little digi from her depressing worries, she using the last dime she owned to ride. All the people appeared menacing, especially the driver, who ordered the digi to seat herself or be thrown off without a refund. 'So crabby...' dejiko scrunched into her defenseless ball, seating in the back, blinking away the stress building in her gut. The repulsion of defeat lurched in her growling stomach, a custom she had become used too. Balancing her chin on one hand, dejiko glanced drearily out the window, watching the shadows play tricks on the buildings. How she wished all her worries just disappeared like the shadows, the light always winning over the darkness. Good triumphant evil, just like in the stories her mother told when she was but a tiny girl. How she missed those days of bliss.  
  
Sighing into the glass, she closed her eyes, remembering the laughter she had felt in charat village. 'Those were happy times.' dejiko could almost feel the sun kissed paradise, hear her friends in the distance, singing the village songs out into the plush green hills. Those echoes must have went on forever, the girls placed all their hearts into the melodies. "charat...vill...age." dejiko whispered, drifting into sleep as the bus soothingly sped away, missing her stop.  
  
"Miss? Miss, you need to wake up." a burly voice came, shaking the sleep from the dozing girls lids. dejiko yawned into her hand, blinking to grasp her new surroundings. "What is it?" she inquired, asking in another round of yawns. The man slowly came into vision, his expression far from welcoming. He was a little gruff in the face, but so were all the other city folk in dejiko's opinion. The tiny digi flinched at the person towering over her, scowling down at the way she had been laying there for over three hours.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, swiveling her head this way and that to grasp what just happened while she was out. The driver planted his hands on his hips, snarling towards the stow-away, "you've been back here the entire ride! Don't you have a home to go to!?!" the questions were snarled in an acidic tone, causing dejiko to flinch under the mans hateful glare. dejiko sat up off the window, wiping the small traces of drool from her chin, eyes big in worry, as she remained silent. "im sorry, if you could just take me to my stop..." "Oh NO! Im not driving back to the city for YOUR sake. My shift is over, so maybe you can sweet talk a taxi cab or something cus I aint drivin you no where."  
  
dejiko reached for her purse, digging around to find some loose change scattered in the fabric. She came out empty handed. "But-but i don't have any money." sad but true, the driver not interested in the least of her problems. The guy pulled her from the seat, pushing the digi out the door in a hurry. "Not my problem now is it? I suggest you get walking then." thrusting the girl out in more force he needed, dejiko gagged at the bruises this man was placing on her soft skin, her panicky eyes taking in the foreign atmosphere. "B-but I don't know where I am."  
  
He released the girl after she stepped on the dirt ground, pushing her till she landed face first into the damp dirt of the road. The bus garage was out in the middle of nowhere, far out from the city. No wonder he refused to take her back, dejiko couldn't even see the city lights in the bleak darkness. Tall tree's loamed overhead, spiraling to unimaginable heights to the night skies. The man made his way to his car, using the beeper to deactivate its alarm and having a very terrified dejiko thrust herself against him, fear eating away at her core by the complete helplessness she felt. "Please don't leave me out her! I don't know where I am, you can't leave me here. Please." he pushed her away without much effort, knocking dejiko to her butt. "Get off me! You're in the banobi forest, 20 miles from charat village. You want help, go there. Its not like I care."  
  
He wiped his hands clean of the dirt she had smeared on his jeans, speeding away to the distance, not even taking a backward glance to the bewildered girl. "Charat village?" dejiko glanced up and down the road, leaving the bus garage to at least get a look around. So big. She had never remembered the forest being so big, and thoroughly creepy at night. Sucking in a large packet of air, deice puffed her chest out to display the non-existent courage she possessed. "Just 20 miles. I can do that, no problem. Everyone will be happy to see me anyways." once she took two steps however, the shivers returned to creep up her spine, the little pep talk of hers not very supportive now. "J-just 20 miles. I'll just tell the folks I got a break from my rocketing career. hehe."  
  
No, they wouldn't believe that. dejiko was the worst liar in the world, and always would be. The truth is always the best, so why was it so hard for her to even try to imagine their disappointed reactions once she told them? Shutting her eyes yet again, dejiko mumbled encouragingly to herself, "just 20 more miles. Just 20 more miles. Just yawn 20 miles more. 20 just miles more." dipping her head down, the little digi girl felt her foot falls almost glide over the road, she walking in a complete daze.  
  
"Snort! huh?" the girl opened her eyes, still noticing the darkness of night loaming about the still forest. Dejiko slouched over to rest on her knees, winded by the distance she covered by walking in her sleep. "Im still so tired." she groaned, unsure of how many more miles were left after her sudden lack of remaining awake. Yawning into both hands, the little digi girl gazed up at the object she had ran face first into. It was hard, that much was sure from the throb in her nose. Allowing her blue eyes to sweep over the surface, she thus extended a hand to take a feel of the tall structure. 'A door. Out in the forest?'  
  
Tilting her head further up, dejiko gasped at the building she stood before. "A.... castle." the girl left her mouth agape by the discovery, unbelieving of how and why this tall place got in the banobi woods. A castle was so outdated, and extremely hard to find in such good shape. Er...in a standing shape that is. With closer observation, dejiko noted its decaying stonewalls and dilapidated appearance. But this wasn't an issue, so shrugging it off, dejiko reassured herself, "shelter is shelter." and the fact rang true to the very end. Turning her head for one last look of the outside world, it wasn't a difficult decision to chose from a night outdoors, unprotected from the wilderness, or a semi cozy floor with a roof. 'Decisions decisions.' dejiko entered the structure without a second thought. It wasn't like she was breaking and entering, who could live out here to begin with? Not like someone could survive out in the boondocks such as this.  
  
dejiko stepped in; quivering by the way it was colder inside than out. 'Very drafty in here.' she concluded, holding herself for added warmth. Nothing could be seen, the darkness invaded every nook and cranny of the castle, putting serious doubt into dejiko's mind that any source of light could be found in a place such as this. Clumsily stepping around many fallen objects obstructing her path, dejiko fingered her way into a large dinning room area, the door luckily being jarred from weather and age. All that surrounded the girl was coated in thick amounts of dirt, from what she could tell by the crunch of fallen leaves littering her footfalls. dejiko stepped over to a collapsing fireplace, gathering bits and pieces of scattered piles and broken furniture wood in hopes of creating a warm source for her temporary stay. Swiping up a chunk of rock, she banged several handfuls of stone together to produce a quick spark. "Its a good thing my mommy put me in digi scouts." dejiko beamed, glowing from the bustling flame that sprouted from the dead debris.  
  
Feeding the glowing warmth more dried bits of furniture, dejiko relaxed to the invading heat, almost melting into her spot next to the hissing fire. 'This will have to do for tonight.' the digi told herself, placing the two stones into her purse for future reference on her journey. Glancing around the rest of the room, the girl noticed her assumption of the castle's filthiness to be correct. No one could ever live here, and she had a hard time to imagine anyone ever residing in such a foreboding place. Castles were highly over estimated. This one was dark, cold, and creepy to its very core, nothing like in the old golden fairy tales she once heard. "At least its not yawn the digi devils castle." dejiko gave a minuet giggle, recollecting the haunting myth passed down from generation to generation. The story recited to misbehaving youngsters by their parents in a means to right the child from wrongdoing.  
  
A very affective way to correct a rebellious spirit. dejiko slunked her head down, lids feeling like velvet lead. "Sleepy...." she spoke softly to herself, lying long ways before her fire, then curling into a little ball such as a cat would do in its masters lap. The last thought that passed through dejiko's mind was of the frightening legend of that horrid creature in the banobi woods. How he terrified her, the image of him vivid in her child-like imagination. Her mother had described him so well that dejiko could've sworn she had seen the creature in some lurking shadow. But that was absurd. Blinking slowly, the digi girl gave one last yawn for the night, starring off into the sparkling glow. 'At least.... im not in the digi devils castle.'  
  
A glowing pair of red eyes fell upon the snoozing girl; they squinted in a sneering fashion at the new victim that came so willingly into his lair. He would have fun breaking this one. It was a surety. 


	2. fear can be deliciouse

**ch2 _"fear can be delicious"_**

"That was a good nap." dejiko yawned between breaths, outstretching her arms to awakin the muscles. Scratching her scalp, the little digi pulled her body up to a sitting position; the fire had long ago died in the night. Oh well, it had served its purpose, leaving a very grateful dejiko. Searching the room for a moment, dejiko discovered that there was only tiny pin pricks from the roof that left light to flow easily down onto the girl, yet she would have sworn it was still night if not for those beams. No windows could be located, nor a torch or scone. Only the door leading to the main hall was opened with grey shadows to dance beyond.

Gulping by this dreariness, the girl stood, gathering her things hastily to continue her quest onward. Sitting here petrified wasn't gonna get her anywhere fast, so now was defiantly the time to hoof it home. Two baby steps, then the door slammed shut on its own accord. dejiko flung her body against its metal surface, twisting the knob to find it locked from some unknown force.

"Going somewhere?" came an unfamiliar hiss; its voice tainted in the worst kind of malice dejiko had ever lived to witness. The very sound tingled her ears, leaving the tiny digi to turn slowly and meet the creator of such a voice. The digi's jaw dropped at the creature in front of the fireplace.

He was but a few inches taller than she, his skin a dark metallic blue, with pointed ears and burning red eyes that pinned her helplessly to her spot. "W-what are you doing?" dejiko asked meekly, fingering the knob, shuddering from that stare he never relented on. The eerie way he just stood there, smirking in the shroud of darkness. "Why, watching you quiver in fear. I like fear, it excites me." he gave a cackle from deep in his throat, his black cape dipping into the crevice the ashes of the fire resided, as if they had a will of their own and hungered for the taste of burnt death.

"Who are you?" she whispered, almost in a peep by the way her nerves never ceased to tremble, slightly vibrating the words. Another sinister giggle escaped his curled lips, his elonged fangs now visible.

"Isn't it obvious? Who else would live out in the middle of nowhere, where no one can hear you scream for mercy?" the questions sent chills to cascade down dejiko's flesh, causing Goosebumps to rise due to the cooled perspiration drowning her brow. Shaking her head, the digi tried to banish who she thought he was, repeating the words, 'just a myth. Just a myth.' in her mind to convince herself it was. the inward struggle shone clearly on dejiko's face, the fear tantilizing to the creatures taste. Bowing to his "guest", the creature announced rather proudly, "I am the digi devil. And you," he pointed out after arising to his stoic position, "are my next meal."

Approaching the girl, the digi devil made no hint of joking, his hand outstretched to take her up in his clawed appendage. "No. NO!" dejiko screamed, backing away, only to have the door block any means of escape. "Yes, yes. Im famished." the digi devil stood only a foot away from her, his right claw held out to her chest. With a flick of his wrist, a glow radiated from dejiko's core, sending the girl to turn away from him, clenching her eyes tightly shut to await the blow.

In a matter of moments, the girl sprawled about in a siezure like fashion, collapsing to her knees, winded like the very energy had been sucked from her shivering body. "That a girl." the digi devil cued, placing the glowing orb he had retrieved from the girl into his maw, he chewing hungrily on the strange energy. Slouching in place, dejiko huffed for much needed air; her chest throbbed in the worst kind of pain. Leaving her to feel.... empty inside. Reaching up to the aching spot, the girl moaned out in a heavy breath, "wha.... what was...that?"

After munching delectably, the digi devil licked his palm and fingers, making sure he had gotten every inch of taste onto his tongue. Grinning at the satisfaction, he glanced down at her, smirking at her stupidity, "I ate your fear." dejiko still held a confused expression on her face, the memory of the story fogging in her minds eye. Heaving a sigh of frustration, the digi devil knealed on one knee, liking his lips with a yum purr. "Didn't your mommy or daddy ever tell you about me?" he asked in a mock baby tone to the girl, asking in a way to force dejiko into thinking she ignorant.

The digi devil saw no sign of answer coming from her, so he carried on, "I EAT emotions. Their very tasty, much like little children." the bugging eyes on her face told him she remembered, and she didn't like being in his mighty presence. "A-and....when you eat all my emotions....I become......" "An empty shell with no greater purpose than to serve ME." he stood, towering over the inferior digi, "I haven't had a servant in a loooong time. It aught to be interesting."

dejiko shielded her chest when he bent towards her; this forced a tug of amusement to burn in his eyes. "I wont need another feeding until nightfall, so make yourself at home." he turned to another set of doors, swooshing his hand in the air to open them automatically before he even got 10 feet in front of them. Slowly finding the courage to plea, dejiko opened her mouth, whimpering to the digi devil, "please.... don't. I don't want to..."

"Do you think anyone wants to be empty forever!?!" he had snapped so suddenly on her, causing a yelp to escape dejiko's lips at her startled jump. Shaking her head sadly, she noticed the fire behind his glare; the digi devil had turned to stare her down with one eye glancing over his shoulder. "I didn't think so." the digi devil returned his attention to the doors, striding hastily to them.

"So why are you going to do this? I've never done anything to you."

He didn't stop to answer, nor did he pay her any heed. Her chatter was of no consequence to him. And when this was over, it still would hold no consequence to him. None of his servants before ever did, and he doubt they ever would. dejiko clawed at the door she still leaned against, still finding it unable to open. Nerving her lower lip, she then made a successful attempt to stand, trotting her way to the set of doors the digi devil had passed through. They quickly shut in the digi girls face, not allowing any means of escaping this horrid place. dejiko was boxed in, for eternity. Or until he drained every drop of what made her alive. "I miss my home. I miss my mom." dejiko whispered to herself, slinking to the ground to huddle over and weep until the dreadful time came for her existence to be stolen away, for all her hopes and dreams, her memories and emotions, to be sucked into the belly of that monster.... that devil that so enjoyed misery and pain.

"I'll sniffle never get out of here."

The speckles of light faded on the roof, signaling the approach of nightfall. A time dejiko deeply dreaded. Ever since she awoke this morning, the anxiety had grinded her down to exhaustion, making every nerve in her body scream in agony at the stress. There was no way out, she had already searched every inch of this large room, only to come up disappointed at the fact she was caged within a corroding castle, awaiting the fait far worse than any death.

dejiko had not moved since this discovery, seating herself forlornly by the dead fireplace, tears continuously streaming down her paled face. Something inside was amiss, the fear strong, but since that morning, she had felt...awkward. A piece of her being had been devoured right in front of her bewildered eyes, and the memory placed a strange awareness into her. 'This unease will grow, until he has drained everything.... and I wont even know until its gone.' placing an unsteady hand over her heart, dejiko grimaced at the memorance of the lurching pain again, the way he dipped his claws into her so easily like stealing a bite of icing from a cake.

Nothing but to count the minutes that was all she could do. 'The legends of the digi devil.....what he's going to do to me......'

_**Flashback**_

_"Momma.... I didn't mean to misbehave in school. That meek girl wouldn't take turns in playing the princess, and...." her mother placed a finger to her daughters mouth, hushing the Childs excuses in a silent gesture. "Do I have to tell you the story of the digi devil? Maybe this will make you think twice before pushing others and throwing a hissy fit in class." dejiko gulped at the title of the story, and the sternness in her mother's voice. The woman took a deep breath, lowering the sound of her voice to fit the eeriness of the tale, she glancing deep into dejiko's eyes._

_"It all began many years ago. He was once a digi, just like yourself, until something horrible happened. So awful, I cant even describe, but let me say, it was very painful, and very agonizing to live through. But all's I know is he fled deep, deep into the woods, ashamed of himself for the hideous deed he had committed, and the punishment that was forever branded upon his very flesh. So whenever anyone saw him, they screamed, "DEVIL! DEVIL! Evil, evil creature be gone from our sights and never come back!" the digi devil grew angry by this, the way all knew what he was...deep down inside. He became jealous from the happiness all shared in our village, the hatred grew so thickly in his blackened heart that he screamed from his castle tower, vowing that if he could not feel such emotion, than neither would anyone else. They would know only emptiness and, if he was generous on that day, sorrow._

_And with his wicked powers, the digi devil sucked every emotion from the villagers that chased him out of his old home, making them mindless zombies to do his biding. To be his unholy army to expand his kingdom. He was like a plague, snatching unsuspecting digi's from their beds, young and old alike, draining them slowly so they may suffer. His favorite being from disobedient or naughty children. Their emotions tasting the sweetest. For, he always had a sweet tooth, even as a normal digi. But the tragic part is not only did the people lose all that made them who they were, they also lost a part of their essence in the absorption. Thus, the digi devil has remained alive for generations, still in his youthful appearance. So you better remember that dejiko when you feel like doing what you did today, for he is watching, and waiting for the perfect opportunity to take another and expand his power."_

_dejiko shivered uncontrollably in her bed, white as a sheet due to the fabrication of the myth. "i-i'll be good. I promise." her mother smiled warmly towards the girl, stroking her head tenderly, "I know dear." after much reassurance, and coaxing to remove the blankets from her head, dejiko finally asked timidly to her mother, "but...what is it he did to make him so evil?" the answer could not be found, her mom only shrugged, speaking that she didn't know and didn't wish to ask him to find out. dejiko chewed the inside of her cheek, tossing this bit of information over in her mind, the little digi soon quickly beamed brightly to her watchful mother, " I think he just needs a BIIIIIG hug. To make him feel better."_

_The very thought was humorous to the woman, she giggling at her daughters innocence. "Yes, well... I doubt he'll hold still long enough for you to do that. Bedside's, he can drain you 10 feet away without a moments hesitation. You sure you want to get close enough to hug him?" dejiko nodded happily, "then I'll just stand 11 feet away and hug him."_

_"Oh dejiko." the woman cued, shaking her head in a loving fashion. Her daughter was one of a kind._

_**End flashback**_

'Cant believe I used to feel sorry for the digi devil. He is evil, down to his very core.' dejiko growled to herself, bowing her head to rest on her knee's. Torrents of tears tumbled down the girl's cheeks, leaving the lurching of her stomach to gag on each breath. This wasn't fair; she was a good person so why did he wish to drain HER emotions if he liked those of naughty people? 'Perhaps he's not picky when he said he hasn't had a servant in a long time. The digi devil must mean he's hungry.... and desperate.'

She was going to grieve into hysterics if she kept this up, an emotion he probably thought tastier than fear. "I m-must...be calm. Sniffle if I don't give him what he wants, he cant drain Me." a good plan, but the possibility of it working was slim to none. Their was only one way dejiko knew that would calm her stiffened nerves and it was probably the best solution to her hopeless one right now. Opening her mouth, she began to sing quietly to herself the song of charat village. This was one melody she never stumbled on; its inspiring words pumped a tiny trace of courage back into her soul. It was to bad she had never remembered to do this before an audition or she might not even be in this mess then.

"The world sleeps where I come.

The sun kissed days, where songs are sung.

Each laughter's a voice, each tear grows a seed.

In my village of charat, loves all you nee..."

The doors flew open, the digi devil huffing in place, burning holes in the little girls soul. "Don't sing that. DONT YOU EVER SING THAT!!" was his snarled order, dejiko had scooted away slightly from his stare, squirming from its intensity. The digi devil gave one last feral growl before shaking it away, approaching the sitting girl. "Im hungry." he sneered, coming just a few feet to dejiko to bark this. "S-so am I. you wouldn't happen t-to have any f-f-food, would you Mr. digi devil?" dejiko found herself stumbling on every word, the creature having that affect on you.

Cocking one eyebrow, he snorted out a loud breath, turning his focus to a third set of doors across from where he stood. "If you want food, you have to make it yourself. In there." dejiko hesitantly allowed her gaze to follow his, traveling over to the hidden doors in amazement. 'Those weren't there a while ago...or were they?' standing delinquently, she rubbed an arm for added warmth, unsure if he was just mearly tricking her into relinquishing another emotion. Such as the dwindling hope that rose vibrantly in her chest. He never made a move to stop her; dejiko thus twisted the knob to enter. And to her surprised, it was unlocked.

The kitchen was very big, and like most of the other parts of the castle, very dark. Clapping into the air, the digi devil had glided right next to the startled digi, scaring the Holy Ghost clear out of her. Lights flickered on from their scones; a chandelier dangled overhead to aid in making all visible to the stranger. Over in the corner stood a large furnish type instrument that with closer observation, was in actuality a large old fashion stove. "You have a big kitchen." dejiko mumbled out, collecting herself from that unexpected fright he just gave her.

"I live in a castle, everything's big." the digi devil informed, a little bluntly. He treated her like she knew nothing, as if she were a dumb child in dire need of instruction. dejiko only bowed her head at the feeling of stupidity, she had been experiencing THAT allot lately. The digi devil swiveled his head to observe the reason behind her silence, his eyebrows lifting at the way she just stood there, head down caste and eyes closed in deep thought. It was apparent she had no confidence in herself what so ever, dejiko automatically assuming the fault to lie on her. "Well...." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his head, "get to work, im famished."

dejiko lifted her ocean blue eyes up to him, sparkling liquid visible on the tips of her eyelashes. "You...want me to fix you dinner than?" The innocent question only prompted the digi devil to hiss at the shuttering girl, he hunching his shoulders in frustration to her ignorance. Had he not made it PERFECTLY clear by now?! "No, I want you to stand there and do nothing for the remainder of the night. OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO COOK!!! Why else would I show you the kitchen if I didn't?!" small sniffles escaped dejiko's body, she sucking in large amounts of air because of his continues screams he threw at her. It wasn't her fault, how was she to know what he really meant behind the words "im hungry" and "get to work, im famished" ? He treated her so poorly, perhaps it best he drained her and got it over with, then the jabs he placed on her tender heart wouldn't hurt so much...or at all.

The digi devil cooled his temper, having it simmer almost to a steady boil towards her incompetence. " Fix me something quick or I'll eat your sorrow. Got it?!" "Y-yes Mr. digi devil sir." his back went rigid at the name she referred to him as. He had never been called Mr. or sir before, though he did recall being called every other name in the book for obvious reasons. He would mess with her later, now was a time to collect one's thoughts for the day, not hassling with the help. Shaking his head, he left her to the work, gripping of the luck that SHE would turn up on his doorstep. "My name is dejiko.... if you were wanting to know." she called out, unsure if he had heard her. He didn't care; the digi devil probably never did to anyone before, and surely wouldn't break his tradition and reputation now for her sake. 'Now,' dejiko told herself, memorizing every pot and pan, every utensil and cabinet. "Time to get started."

It took dejiko no time at all to whip up some soup and pastries. "Mother always said he had a sweet tooth, as a digi and devil." perhaps this would please him enough to spare her life, and the pain. One can still hope, dejiko placing all the delectable goodies onto a roller, pushing the food out into the dinning area for her awaiting host. "It took you long enough." he croaked, folding his arms in front of his chest in an annoyed fashion. dejiko only smiled towards him, trying to remain cheerful. He seemed like such a juvenile when he did that, reminding her of puchiko, her little sister.

"I hope you like it." she announced, setting the bowl of soup before her "master". dejiko stood close by his side, awaiting the verdict. The digi devil sniffed a spoonful of the steaming yellow brew, scrunching his nose towards its carrot and onion scent. "I hate onions." he tossed the utensil back into the bowl, turning away from the meal in disgust. This was not a good start. dejiko took a napkin and wiped away the spillage on the table's surface, she then stirred the soup, desperate to convince him of its delicious quality. "Its very good, and healthy for you too." "I don't LIKE onions." he infinzited on the like part. "Its a family recipe that's been perfected in each generation. Just take a sip, you might like onions this way."

Glaring hotly at the girl, the digi devil scoffed at such a proposal. She sure was persistent, or wished to fill him up on soup so he would have no room in his belly for the main course.... her. No matter if he didn't like onions, he was hungry, and willing to give it one chance to satisfy his taste buds. And also to shut her up. Lifting the brew to his lips, he made an ick face at the thought of onions in his mouth, their awful bland taste stirring in his gullet. Settling the food on his tongue, his features lifted slightly, he swallowing the vegetables and placed the spoon back into the bowl.

dejiko watched with a smile, practically breathing down his neck, "did you like it?" she asked meagerly, hoping... no, praying he said yes. The digi devil noticed this change in her essence, her energy shifted from doubt to excitement. It was clearly written on her face, she not being one to hide what she truly felt. Turning away from her, the digi devil gave a humph, tapping the spoon against the glass bowl. "I still hate onions." her face dropped, the emotion smothering its way throughout her body. dejiko drooped her head, a look of defeat burning brightly.

The digi devil took another sip of the soup, adding on to his last comment, "but it doesn't matter, im hungry." at least he was eating it, that was good. After he had finished with the soup, dejiko set the tray of pastries in front of the digi devil, watching as his eyes bugged out. She could see little traces of drool wash down his jaw, a broad smile forming over his lips. "Donuts, cupcakes, COOKIES!" he didn't hesitate to take up handfuls, shoving them into his open mouth by dozens. No restraint. 'So its true, he does have a sweet tooth.' dejiko grinned, stepping back and sat on the floor with her own food.

It took him no time to make a dent in the sugary pastries; the digi devil rubbed his bulging tummy in a satisfied manner, pleased at the meal, especially the dessert. "Burp yes, that was good." he glanced down to the girl on the floor, sipping her soup politely. She had filled him up, just as she had planned, all due to his weakness for anything sugar coated. The digi devil arose from his chair, walking up to her with a sneer. "Now what should I do with you?" he asked, more to himself than her. dejiko hunched over, displaying a weak smile to her captor, "l-let me go?" the very thought made the sneer widen on him; he held a hand out to her.

The memorince of what happened when he extended his hands forced a defensive stiffness to cover dejiko, she closing her eyes to drown out the light that would escape her. The digi devil only chuckled at her sudden fear, remaining in his position until she reopened her eyes. But the humor soon left him, his stomach grinding mercilessly of its indigestion; the digi devil hiccupped, turning away from her abruptly while placing both hands over his mouth. "Damn onions. You did this on purpose!" dejiko only looked up at her captor, confused at the accusation. "Im sorry, I didn't know...I didn't mean too. Im so sorry." the digi devil flung her against a wall, his strength increased due to his magical abilities. "Don't lie to me, I know you're from charat village! They all know what onions do to me! Im just a FREAK to you, ARNT I !?!"

dejiko stood weakly, eyes wide in fear. "No." she whispered to him, trembling from his heated rage. The word wasn't convincing, and he could detect the radiating fear grow within her. "YOUR LIEING!!" his screamed sentence forced a wave from his body, cracking the stone floor from underneath his feet. The table and chairs collapsed, the glass bowels shattered due to the untamed magical energy surrounding him. It was as if he had no control over his very own powers. Dejiko was knocked back down to her sprawled position on the ground, to cower at his might.

The digi devil stormed his way directly to her, hiccups easing from his deep breaths to suppress the anger. dejiko levitated up with the flick of his hand, pressed firmly against the wall. She gave a struggled yelp in the pain, tears brimming to the edges of her lids. "Give me what I want! Hiccup" the digi devil snarled, hissing the words, even the hiccup had a miserable tone to it. dejiko had no clue to what he was talking about. What could he possibly want from her, besides the emotions? "I d-don't know..." "Your a charatian, you know EXACTLY what it is!!"

She was pressed harder into the wall; sharp jolts of pain trickled through out her back. dejiko gagged on the flood of agony, her flesh almost scorching due to his wrathful fury. "If you wont give it to me, than I'll just have to take something else." extending his hand, the digi devil practically brushed his finger tips against her dress, a glow flowing into his outstretched appendage. "ahhhh, no. Please don't. Im sorry, I didn't know, I didn't mean to..." dejiko's arms and legs were held against the wall, she had no means of escaping this torment or to shield herself from the ripping wretchedness.

Yet.... the digi devil waved aside the emotion he held, allowing it to return to dejiko's essence. Sliding down the wall, dejiko collapsed head first into his leg, she using him to keep upright. He didn't move, didn't try to kick her off...not yet any ways. She just sat there, breathing heavily to regain control of her own functions, to grasp what exactly just happened. 'Did he..... Spare me? Why?' looking up, dejiko allowed a few tears to fall, she clinging to the pants fabric with the last of her dwindling energy. He wasn't even looking at her, just at his clenched hand. "Get off of me." he snarled under his breath, making the order ring very clear.

dejiko attempted to push off, but her back still groaned in its muscles, buckling her spine so that she fell back onto the only thing propping her up. The digi devil took one icy glare at her, enough to make the little digi try again, this time her movement cost her another round of aches, dejiko fell face first into the stone ground. Her tears came tumbling, uncontrollably by the misery she had to endure. ' Why is he doing this to me? Why did he spare me only to cause more pain?' she couldn't get up. He lowered his arm to the side in a tight ball, a look of regret on his features. "Get up girl." "I...cant. It hurts to..." another glare fell on her, but dejiko was unable to see it.

"If you don't get up, I'll finish what I started and leave you here to suffer." slowly, but surely, with that threat in mind, dejiko arose to a swaying seated position. "Now stand." with the aid of the wall to help prop her up, dejiko also weakly accomplished this feat. The digi devil turned to the farthest set of doors, his eyes flashed in a crimson glow, opening them quickly. Motioning his hand to her, he informed the still recovering digi to follow. "But I..." "Do it or die!" dejiko nodded her head, taking one step at a time. The walking eased the unrelenting throbs, but she still remained weakened.

The digi devil hardly broke his stride for her to catch up, he taking long hallways and winding stairs to where ever it was he wished her to be. Eventually making it up to what seemed like the tallest tower imaginable, dejiko's knees buckled from underneath her. It was the quick reaction of the digi devil that caught her from adding on to another aching spot. He held her up, looking the girl over to be sure she hadn't fallen unconscious by now due to the agonizing trip to the east tower. Once she had regained in strength, and in footing, dejiko thanked the dark creature for his assistance. "Thank you, Mr. digi devil sir."

He turned his head away from her, hiding the rosy blush on the blue cheeks. "Yeah...uh, I have good reflexes. I didn't mean to catch you." he pushed her away, almost causing dejiko to fall again. "Oh. That's alright, im grateful you did anyways." the blush burned brighter, he scrunching his shoulders in hopes the capes collar could mask it. "I said I didn't mean too so let it go!" the yell only prompted dejiko to revert back into her defensive shell. The digi devil stole a quick glance over to the quivering digi girl, his face falling slightly due to the expression she held over her face. She didn't fight back; she never defended herself, only apologized for things she never did.... or perhaps, never meant to do.

"Im sorry Mr. digi devil sir." that only made him clench a fist, not for the fact she had called him Mr. and sir again, but for the regretful sorry and tremble in her voice. "Stop calling me that. And stop your sniveling, it's tiresome. My name is...." he paused, and then took a deep sigh, as if he had forgotten suddenly. Like a lost memory that stood on the edge of your tongue but couldn't be placed into words. This realization created a growl from his throat; the digi devil closed his eyes and stood erect in front of the door. "grrrr. It doesn't matter, so YOU can call me what ever you like. As long as it isn't "Mr." or "sir". Im not that old.... er.... well, I don't look It." he snorted; now watching her from the corners of his eyes in a peevish sort of way.

"Oh, well, um..." dejiko placed a finger to her chin in thought, her fear diminishing now that he wasn't screaming in her face any more. "You'll be calling me master when im through with you anyways, so i suggest you get used to it." "But you said I could call you what ever I wanted. I haven't decided yet." the digi devil scoffed at dejiko's idol statement, using his pointer finger to scribble a symbol on the doors surface. The glow of the said magic unlocked the latch, leading him to open it and display the room within. "This will be where you stay."

dejiko took a few steps in, her focus sweeping across the far from livable conditions. The roof had many holes in it, an ill draft flowed freely from the broken windows, and the entire extremity was littered with trash and any other unused items. This appeared more of an attic or storage center than a guest room. The digi devil pushed her inside; sneering at her disappointment, "enjoy your new room girly, you'll be here for a looooong time." dejiko swung around to protest the best she could, but he had already closed her in, the sound of a lock echoed into the digi's ears.

"No.... I can't stay here. Please devi, don't keep me in the tower. I promise I wont run away." the digi devil turned back to the shut door, confusion etched onto his features. "eh? what did you call me?" he placed one of his pointy ears against the surface, listening to her sobs. "devi. I won't run away, just don't keep me in this scary tower. Its cold and creepy." lowering his head, he reached to the knob, but stopped himself once it hovered over the iron. Clearing his throat, devi reclaimed his outstretched appendage, "you'll get used to it. It's no different than the other rooms. Suck it up girly, IM the only thing you should be afraid of." "But there might be ghost's, of the people you drained. Coming back to haunt this place." she sniffled meekly; her misty orbs swiveled around every shadow that surrounded her.

devi sighed into the air, rubbing a hand over his head to banish the oncoming headache. "My castle doesn't have ghosts, they're all afraid of me. And for good reason. You're trying my patience so go! To! Sleep! Do you understand that digi?!" "dejiko." she began, wiping the crystal liquid from her cheeks, "my name is dejiko. Don't leave me alone in here. Why can't you believe me when I say I wont run?" devi didn't answer for the longest time, leaving dejiko to think he had left. "Because," he finally answered, a lace of sadness lay entwined into that word, "they all said that." dejiko only heard the swoosh of his cape as he retreated down the spiraling staircase, he had vanished almost completely silent into the shadows.

Clenching her eyes tightly shut, dejiko choked down a sob, the room terrifying her more than devi ever could. this was her fait now. No stardom, no friends, no family to welcome her home. She was alone, for the remainder of her life. Such a sorry and sad way to live, a complete change for the little digi that devastated her beyond words. This was the punishment for chasing her dreams, this was what she would wake up to every morning, and to face devi every day and slowly have a part of herself drained into the monster.

'I must open my eyes. I must make a bed and get some rest.' dejiko ordered herself, fearful at what she would see once she did take the time to look around at her new room. But it wasn't so bad. True that it was exceedingly dark, but most of what sparked her fear was nothing more than dejiko's over active imagination. Taking up a large velvet sheet, dejiko formed a bed with the softest things she could scrummage and find, making a quant little pallet for herself. This was her lot in life, and her mother always did tell her to make the best of things, no matter how bleak they may seem. ' A silver lining on every cloud.'

dejiko snuggled up to retain the warmth, the open window making it very miserable to sleep. If only she had a fire, like the night before. But her thoughts constantly drifted from her own uncomfortable ness to her captor's last words. 'devi sounded so.......sad.' she whispered inwardly, many things mingling throughout her thoughts. 'Was he so full he couldn't suck my emotion, or did he just feel sorry for me? And the others. How many have been here before me? Did he put them through the same torture as he does to me?' she didn't know, couldn't find the answers tonight. Exhaustion was closing in on her fast, making the digi's conscious fog into a blur of mush.

"I'll just ask yawn tomorrow." dejiko drifted into a peaceful dream world, the only place she was free now. A place devi couldn't invade to torture her, nor inflict pain. She was free, and enjoyed what little time she had of it. But the memory still played within. So sad. He was so very....sad.


	3. a little understanding

**Ch3 _"a little understanding"_**

Arising to the chirping of the birds, dejiko inched her face from the rolled up coat she had used as a make-shaft pillow. The sun dipped gently into her room, allowing all shadows to disappeared into the nooks and crannies of the unused junk. Leaning up, dejiko instantly spotted the songbird on the edge of her window, singing its merry tune to the groggy individual. "Oh my." dejiko whispered, a smile forming on her pink lips. "Your very beautiful."

The bird tilted its head, its bright eyes staring directly at her. Perhaps it didn't know it held an audience after all. Lifting its wings to fly, the little digi sprung up off her pallet, extending a hand to keep the bird on the window frame. "Oh no no no no. I wont harm you, just admiring your song. Its quite lovely." the feathers ruffled, but it eased and took up its melody again, finishing it up in a blissful show of soprano. dejiko whistled a few times to sing with her "alarm clock" but found she didn't do the notes justice. Bowing her head, dejiko gave a little clap to applaud, the bird some how smiled proudly at the one spectator.

"Your so wonderful, if only I could sing as good as you." dejiko gave a sigh, and batted her eyes in an innocent fashion, a child-like jealousy coated her voice. "Don't worry, I think you sing divinely." the bird responded, completely catching the digi off guard. dejiko fearfully pointed a shaking finger to the feather ball, "y-y-you can talk?!" the bird gave a chuckle, pouting out its chest in pride. "Of course, I come from a long line of enchanted knighting gales." dejiko's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She wasn't hallucinating, was she? Who cares, this is a person to talk too, someone that might be able to help her.

Inching closer to the knighting gale, dejiko placed her hands behind her back in a shy manner, noticing the way the bird had little or no fear for her anymore. "M-my name is dejiko. Who are you?" the bird hopped onto the girls shoulder, pecking a piece of lose strand from the girls face, gently placing it behind her ear. "The names yi-lin. but most just call me yin." dejiko stroked the plumage on her newfound friend, a sense of happiness swept over her. "Its a pleasure to meet you, but how did you know I sang?" the knighting gale gave a sly look to the digi, beaming in a way, "we singers know a fellow vocalist when we see one. Plus, I heard you last night, though you weren't in the tower at the time." 'Oh yeah, I sang a little of my villages song before I was thrown in here.' dejiko remembered now. This bird must have excellent hearing if she could hear her all the way in the dinning room.

"Why is such a sweet digi like yourself in the digi devils castle? At the tallest tower?" the bird inquired, confused deeply from the fact. dejiko only gave a meager silent shake of the head, slowly losing her once vibrant emotion to the reality setting in. "I.... he wont let me leave. Not until he gets what he wants." leaning onto the window, dejiko gazed out to the forest, the tree's distorting her view of anything beyond. Not even a remotely similar trace of civilization anywhere, griming all hope of rescue. "And I bet he wants your emotions, doesn't he?" yin spoke so softly towards the girl, following the digi's gaze.

"I didn't mean to walk into his castle, but....now im really in for it." setting her head on her hands, the girl closed her lids in thought, the idea's of what he would do to her today haunted every aspect of her life. Yin growled at the truth of the matter, hopping up and down in rage. "He's so cruel to do this to you. Why not run, why not escape?" "The door is locked, and I don't know how to get home. Do you think you can send word to my family? They live in charat village, in a small white and pink cottage." yin nodded, storing the information in her mind. "You can count on me. If you ever need me again, just whistle." yin thus took a quick sweep of the clouds outside, a solemn expression forming. "But.....the rain will come soon."

dejiko took a look towards the cerulean heavens, not able to see a black cloud in sight. "But it's beautiful out today. How do you know...?" the knighting gale brought a wing up to silence the girl, she thus listened to the sounds below, and up high. "The other birds sing of it, and the frogs have had their fill of flies this morning. When rain comes, flies tend to stick low to the ground, easy meals for predators. I am sorry dejiko, I would brave the weather for you, but my mother." yin pointed with her beak over to a large oak in the digi devils garden. "In the highest branches is my mothers nest. My brothers and sisters have yet to hatch, and with her out to hunt for food, I have to watch the nest. I just came here to spread my wings for a moment. I truly am sorry." dejiko nodded, understanding completely of her friend's predicament.

"Then.... I can wait. I just hope devi doesn't find out." the door eased its way open, unbeknown to the conversing others. He had been outside the door near the tail end of the conversation, picking up bits and pieces of exchanged dialogue. "Before I find out what?!" he questioned, a look of aggravation crossed over his brows. dejiko leaped in her spot, waving her arms in panic. "oh...uh, hehe. Nothing devi. Its not that important." he made no pause in his stride over to this girl, eyeing her queerly. His focus soon shifted to yin, petrified on the windowsill. "What's this? An over stuffed feather ball, I could use the target practice." a sprout of fire flickered in the palm of his hand, devi rotating it to give the bird a clear idea what he was going to use it for.

dejiko quickly took up his arm, holding the digi devils hand from launching such an attack on her only chance of rescue. Yin made no hesitation, spreading her wings to flee from the scorch. This infuriated devi to no ends, he was unable to at least break the animal's neck. dejiko didn't relent in her struggle to hold him still, hollering for her companion to take flight. "Get off. Get off of me girly!" The two digi's struggle ensued; the fire eventually fell from his grasped, landing directly on dejiko's hand, charring the flesh in one blinding blast. It only took less than a second for its heat to snake down the length of her arm, blistering the wound as she screamed in pain. At least yin was safe, and devi had halted his efforts to destroy the creature for now, dejiko was his main concern for the moment.

He had pushed her aside, knocking the girl into a toppled chest by the struggles end. Once dejiko had fallen, devi automatically regretted creating that attack and displaying such an immature display. The ball of flame not only touched dejiko, but also managed to catch a nearby curtain on fire. devi had already had it stomped out, his focus falling on the rivaling digi. dejiko's tears washed down her cheeks in torrents, plummeting to the open wound and salting it to sting even more so. "It....sniffle hurts so much! Why did you do that? I was just protecting the bird.... why did you....?" devi chewed his bottom lip at her shrills, cursing himself under his breath. Her emotion was flooding his senses, coursing out to leak in astounding energy. But he never made a move to drink it; he just lowered himself to face the sniveling digi, repulsion lurching in the pit of his gullet.

"dejiko..." devi whispered her name, almost in an apologetic way. Extending his hands towards her, the gestures was pushed away, her tears still flowing from the increasing agony welling up. "No..... don't. Don't suck my emotion. It hurts, but don't take It." devi's face was unchanged; his red eyes still directed on her clenched ones. If she had opened her piercing blue orbs, and had the ability to see clearly from all the crystal liquid disrupting her vision, dejiko would have been astonished to see the concern written in his expression. The digi devil was far stronger, and determined than she. He gently took up her injured arm, caressing the healthy tissue while examining the damage.

Third degree burns, a wound that would forever leave a scar if healed naturally. This was an imprint he did NOT want to haunt this girl through the remainder of her life. It would be a constant reminder to him of is powers and what they did to innocent creatures. "Damn it." devi cursed, turning away from shear shame of himself. dejiko had bit harshly on her tongue, holding down further sobs once she realized that devi made no move to extract anything from her. He was.... disappointed, angry. 'At himself.' anyone could see that with out even trying. The digi devil gave a quick glance up to her face, his gaze falling to the floor when dejiko didn't look away from him. She merely watched, waiting what he would do now.

devi stood; his cape swept the floor as he went, he not uttering a signal word. "devi? Where are you going?" she couldn't even move without feeling the tinge of misery pulse throughout her entire arm. dejiko gagged at the jolts, her cheeks drenched in shed tears. devi didn't even look back, he just.... left. Left her to stew in her suffering, without any medical assistance what so ever.

'Why? Why does he do this?' hunching over, dejiko cradled the arm, gnawing on her inner lip to steady herself. It wasn't working.

He didn't care; he'd never care about anything but himself. "devi."

Only ten minutes went by, each second felt like a hellashish eternity. Still no sign of devi, and she was sure the doors where firmly locked, just like last night. 'He'll never help me. No one can. Im alone.... so very.....alone.' the heaving of breaths forced many hiccups to lift past her lips. This was just her fait, and she would have to learn to deal with it or mope until there was nothing left. There was no use in praying for rescue, devi had probably gone off to destroy yin before word got out about her. He wasn't stupid, and dejiko knew this all too well. The door unlocked, signaling that devi was entering. A tinge of resentment held dejiko firmly, almost to the point for the usually docile digi to scream in anger at his heartlessness. That is...until she happened to look up to the digi devil hovering over her.

She hadn't moved from the spot, keeping as still as possible. "This will...uhhhhhh.... its some......" devi fiddled with a jar in his claws, nervously spinning it around in his hands. dejiko's hate boiled to nothing but relief, all those negative feelings gone, just like that when she noticed his swiveling eyes travel across everything but her. The great mighty digi devil felt uncomfortable because of her, or what he was trying to say. A tender smile formed over her quivering mouth, dejiko reached unsteadily to take the jar, but found the movement only irritated the injury further. "devi, I cant move." she whispered, lying there like a broken doll in the piles of junk.

Clearing his throat, the digi devil finally began to focus on her, shifting his gaze every now and then when he felt the unease. "Just reach your hand up and take It." devi instructed, dangling the jar just a mere inch in front of the girl. She still couldn't reach it without gnawing on her lip, the blisters making it too difficult. Every time the musky air fell over the inflamed flesh, dejiko had to return the other hand to shield the muscle bound burning. devi cursed in a foreign tongue, rolling his eyes at her efforts. His expression took on an annoyed look. Bending over to one knee, the digi devil opened the jar, setting the lid aside for now as he dipped his fingers into the greenish substance. "Give me your arm." dejiko gasped, but did as told. Removing the protective hand from the burn.

"What is it?" Devi concentrated on the task of smearing the gunk over the red, his voice very steady when he spoke, "its not snot if that's what you think." 'Was that a joke?' dejiko giggled minutely at his uncanny humor, even if he didn't mean for it to be funny. But it took her mind off the aches. It seemed the stuff cooled her arm, not stinging or anything. Her laughter caught in his pointy ears, devi rubbing more up the length of her arm. "This isn't funny." "Oh, im not laughing at that. I've just never heard you tell a joke."

devi lowered his lids, that peevish unamused expression on his face again. "You have a weird sense of humor." she just gave another light snicker, holding no resentment towards him at all anymore. "Im sorry." devi snapped a stern eye at her, growling a little at dejiko for her apology. "Stop that! Your not the one that should be apologizing!" "Oh, were you wanting too?"

He hadn't even considered the words he said, but rubbed the back of his head in unease. "N-no. I don't to your kind, or anyone else. Its against my policies." he ran a finger up to the sleeve of her black dress, far pass the wound. devi was apparently not paying much attention to what he was doing, probably trying to come up with an ingenious remark if she wished to pursue an argument. dejiko just beamed brightly at her captor, slowly understanding his ways. And he was blushing. " Its okay, you don't have to say it. I forgive you." the digi devil stopped rubbing, eyes wide in astonishment. Bowing his head, devi still watched her intently. She didn't hate him; she was, for some reason, happy. After weighing her words carefully, he snorted after a few moments of her company, standing once he could sense no hate in any part of her heart or soul. She was honestly forgiving him, no strings attached.

" Yeah...uhhhhh.....you still haven't given me what I want. Either of them." devi turned away from her, scratching his arm nervously.

The stuff had taken all her pain away by now, yet there were still extra amounts in the forgotten jar. "I don't know what else you want from me. Im not very useful, you out of all people should know that." devi turned his back abruptly, heading for the door. "I do. And all charatians know what im talking about, so stop playing stupid and just give it to me." dejiko found her footing, rising in a meager position, "im sor..." "STOP SAYING THAT!!!!! You're getting annoying from your constant sniveling!" devi glared over his shoulders at the still hunched girl, his outburst not helping any. "You have until lunch-time to forfeit them. If you don't, there will be hell to pay girly."

He exited without a warning, leaving dejiko to heave from regret. She had no idea what he was talking about, why didn't he believe her? Was this some sort of sick game of his; was she just a pawn in his scheme? "I don't know anymore." dejiko sighed, rubbing the once throbbing scorch. Her fingers grazed over newly forming flesh, the blisters peeling off by the handfuls. "What did he put on me?"

dejiko had reset the lid over the jar, placing the remaining contents on a near by shelf. It took her half the day to organize her room to what she wanted, dejiko placing the junk in boxes or chest's, pushing them over in a corner, and laying a blanket over it to make the almost square pile a table. With the remaining things she thought useful, she laid out on tables, desks, and even found herself a comfy little chair that now stood by the opened window. A perfect place to sit and think of the outside world.

Wiping beads of sweat from her brow, dejiko sank into the chair, easing the aches for the moment. "ohhhhh. Im so tired, and hungry. I wonder when he plans to feed me?" heaving slightly, she turned to the open sky. Sure enough, yin was correct on the weather change, dark clouds came loaming towards the castle by the dozen. This would be a cold night for her; it was a good thing she had found plenty of crumpled clothes and extra sheets. dejiko stroked her once injured arm, finding that the wound was almost completely healed. 'Miracle cream. That's what I'll call It.' she smiled softly at the loose skin peeling off, the only reminder of her misery earlier this day.

'devi did this, because he felt guilty. Mommy said he had no feelings, not even happiness. Why, then, does he do this for me? It's like he's two different people in one body, blushing at times, and then screaming at others. Im so confused.' sighing deeply, her nose took in a heavenly scent, moistening dejiko's taste buds incredibly. "What's so tasty smelling?" shifting her eyes to the little table by her chair, the girl nearly broke out in laughter. A steaming plate of waffles awaited her, toast and orange juice set beside it.

Looking around eagerly, the digi was unable to find who ever gave such a delicious breakfast to her. "Maybe its magic." she cued, picking up the utensils quickly and hacked large chunks from the syrupy delight. Though breakfast had come and gone many hours ago, dejiko didn't care in the least. She felt like she could eat a buffalo. 'It must be near to lunchtime. What am I going to do? What does he want from me?' her appetite lessoned, she only eating a meager portion.

Once she had pushed away the contents, the door opened, revealing the master of the castle. devi gawked almost instantly at the cleanness this once filthy tower held. dejiko was a fast worker, giving a quant charm to the place. It was dejiko's giggle that snapped him out of his jaw dropping daze, his ears perking at the melodious tune of it. Straitening his back, he wiped away the expression in a trained sense, his feet carrying him towards the sitting digi. "Well?" devi asked, crossing his arms in an irritated fashion, his foot tapped the floor repeatedly at her silence.

"Well what?" dejiko asked, sinking a little deeper into her seat, trying to crack a sweet smile for him. devi turned to the half eaten food by her side, then turned back to dejiko awaiting her response. "Did you like it?" after hearing this, dejiko broke out in a wide grin, nodding while licking her lips. "Oh, yes. I loved it. Did you make it yourself?" he slowly shook his head in a yes, but narrowed his pupils on her frame. "If it was so good, why didn't you finish it?" "Well.....its not because it was bad. I just....lost my appetite." dejiko scrunched at his snarl, tipping her focus down to his feet. "Because **I **made it?! Because **I **just happened to walk in and made you lose your appetite?! Is that why, and look at me when you answer!"

dejiko batted her lashes, innocently bringing her face to watch his. "No. I just..... I started to think of what you said earlier. and... I got.... scared. devi? I really don't know what you want from me. If its my emotions, why not just take them already, I know you must be hungry." he made a "bleh" sound at the suggestion of eating, unable to find any trace of lie laced in her shaking voice. Spinning towards the distant set of chairs in the corner, devi motioned one of his fingers, calling the cushiest to glide near him. Once it had stopped just behind him, he took up his cape and sat to face dejiko.

"Do you think I can just TAKE emotions just like that?" she never thought about it, shrugging her shoulders at the questioned look he gave her, it seemed like he did this constantly around this girl. "The legends say you can steal them 10 feet away. At least, that's what my mommy told me.... a long time ago." dejiko said softly, feeling creeps of sorrow fall over her body by the reminisces of her fond home. devi sat back in his chair, arms still folded over his chest. "I can, if I concentrate. But I can only take the one's people feel at the time. I can't just dip into a person's soul and snatch whatever I want, magic doesn't work that way. At least...mine doesn't." dejiko gave an understanding nod, hugging her legs close to her chest incase he happened to want her curiosity at the moment.

devi turned to the uneaten breakfast, lowering his voice before going any further. " I like... fear. It tastes like spicy papu fruits to me. Each emotion has its own distinct flavor, pending on person to person. I also like happiness, its just all sugar coated and crispy." he licked his lips at the thought of such a taste. "And hate is very sweet too, that's what I've been trying to get out of you lately." her features grew astonished, eyes bugging out at the truth of the matter. devi just pretended it was a daily thing to him, like this conversation was merely another subject everyone went about discussing. "M-my hate?!"

"Yeah, yeah. You have a problem with that?" dejiko grew flustered, nearly yelling out, "YES! You've already taken my fear, but my hate." "You wont miss it." shaking her head, dejiko calmed, reminding herself that getting angry would only water his taste buds. "devi, I don't think I can do that for you. I cant hate you, I never have to anyone in my entire life, and I wont start now." dejiko had sparked a heated growl from him, devi hoping that if telling her his intentions it would invoke at least some form of dispisal towards him. It failed miserably. "You'll give it to me whether you want too or not. Or how would you like to stay here for the remainder of your pathetic existence until you do? Is that what you want girly? Because if so, I can lock you away, throw away the key, and feed you when ever I feel it's convenient. Then we'll see how you feel after that." devi chuckled darkly to himself, reminding dejiko that SHE was at HIS mercy. HE decided her fait, so it was best she went along with what ever it was he had planned.

"Im sorry, but no. Im not that kind of person." "Of course you are! Your a charatian, their all like that!!!!" he had jumped up, fist's balled and loaming very close to dejiko's face. "H-how do you know that? Have you ever been to charat village or do you just not like the fact that everyone there is nice and happy while your not?" devi clenched his eyes shut, wanting to strike this girl for her boldness. "Your from there, and know all the legends. Of course I've been there!! I used to live there!" dejiko placed her hands gently over his rock hard fists, lowering them so they weren't dangerously in her face. "I had forgotten. I didn't mean to make you mad, I didn't even know you could."

Devi scoffed at her ignorance, cooling his temper and sat back in his chair once collecting his composure. dejiko shook her head in a pitiful way, speaking so quietly to her troubled keeper, "you make your own misery devi. If you stay here, hating everything all day, of course you're going to be sad. Is that why you also steal away peoples emotions? So your not alone to suffer?" devi turned away, slouching in his spot. She had him figured out pretty easily, but telling her that wasn't gonna happen. "NO. I get hungry, that's all. I can't help it if you're that unfortunate person that happens to get drained." "Cant you just eat regular food, like you did last night?" with that, devi looked out the window, the sound of thunder rang a familiar song, catching his attention immediately. "Maybe."

dejiko smiled at her progress, 'I should get paid for this.' devi huffed slightly, looking back up at her in a sinister way. "Your afraid of me, aren't you?" that sentence held nothing less than heart stopping chills, which dejiko thought had halted her beating organ. "I...uhhh. Sometimes. When you look at me like that." he gave a smirk, as if telling her something without words. That's when it dawned on her. She was afraid. How? 'But he said he drained me of that. Then how...?' that expression told him she was slowly getting it, thus causing the digi devil to gaze out the window again, holding his head in one hand. " I spat it out when you weren't looking. Your the second person I think tastes bad." dejiko scrunched up, unsure if she should be grateful or offended. "Am I too sweet for you?" she asked meekly, watching him from her green bangs. devi glumly shook his head, still off in the clouds. "You taste like dirt. Earthy, crunchy, and blek."

When he happened to turn to see the reason behind her silence, he smirked, "I ate a lot of dirt when I was young. Not by choice." that sent dejiko to give her trademark laugh, her happiness rising in her heart. "Its nice to know you had such "good" friends." the sentence made him droop slightly, a solemn expression took hold of the digi devil. Time to leave; he had enough of talking with her. He stood after that, a twinge of regret written over every stiff gesture he made. "I have to go. Stuff to do, people to intimidate. You know the drill." their departure was so brunt. dejiko stood also, walking slowly up to him. "May I explore for a while? Outside?"

Now THAT was the dumbest question he had ever heard. Her unsteady voice forced the digi devil to spin on his heels, a red rage sweeping over his crimson eyes. "WHAT!?! Let you out there?! Forget it....!" dejiko jutted out her lower lip before he could scream anything else; pouting at the scream and fuse he was putting up. 9.9 "please. I promise to stay within the garden, and I wont touch anything you don't want me too." she held her breath, leaning in to await his response. devi shook his shoulders like Marvin Martian, steam literally fizzled from his head. Cracking his brows to hold back the twitch in his eye, devi grumbled as he turned to leave, ears flattened back to show his dislike in dejiko's innocent inquisition.

Grabbing dejiko's hand, he pulled her out of the room, leading the digi downstairs with him. He nearly dragged her most of the way, hissing many profanities under his breath. Most of the words were in a foreign language, but dejiko had a hunch they weren't nice words just by their tone and how he used them. Before she knew where they were, dejiko blinked at the sunshine outside, he had taken her through the halls just to come out in the back garden. " Stay in THIS area where I can see you." dejiko smiled warmly at her captor, grateful for all he was doing for her. When she went to walk over to the nearest fountain, the little digi noticed he hadn't released her yet. devi pulled dejiko up to his face, snarling out to her, " if you leave my sight even for a second, I'll be down her to lock you up for a VERY long time. A place that is darker than your worst nightmares."

dejiko nodded shakily, trembling by his tone towards her, like she was an untrustworthy convict. "I w-wont. I promise." devi let go, his gripe left a deep round ring about her wrist, it almost cutting the circulation off her hand. He watched her back away into the light, his fangs bared incase she wished to tempt him. " I'll be good, you can count on Me." he just made a gesture as to say, he was watching her, then disappeared into the shadows, his long cape slithered away with him. A sneeze was heard, and then only dejiko's heartbeat was audible.

dejiko only brought her hands to her lips; close to nipping the nails in shear nervous habit. He was serious about what he said, and it be best she didn't even attempt to get on his bad side. ' I promised. I won't leave his sights....er...how does he see me?' dejiko took a sweep of the area, no sign of devi in any of the windows on the castle. Perhaps he had spies hidden within the garden, or perhaps guard dogs that could swallow you whole. Gulping at the thought, dejiko shook the fears from her imagination, relaxing her muscles to enjoy what little freedom she was granted.

Skipping over to the fountain, dejiko dipped her fingers into its shinning surface. Shimmering stones laid at the bottom, causing the waters to sparkle and hold a mineral feel to it. "How beautiful. The little digi whispered, watching the stone gargoyle spout out the liquid from his mouth, waves lapped over other stone mythical creatures. Turning to the flowers, dejiko smiled fondly at the assortments littering every inch of the place, like weeds eating up the earth. "devi must love flowers if he has so many. I wonder if he would mind if I took some inside?" you'd be surprised how a blossom can lighten up any room. Perhaps it would cheer her captor up just a little. dejiko rounded to all types, picking them up by the roots so she could cross-plant them later into vases.

Unknown to her, she was being watched intently by devi, he groaning at the handfuls she held. "Oh god. I hate flowers."


End file.
